I want candy
by Inv.jadeXOXBeware
Summary: Zim decides to build an atomic annihialating device so that Dib would cease to exist.But Gir plays with it,switches it and turns Zim into a girl, Making Zim misserable. and in return, Dib ends up asking him out. funny ZADR please review, or else.
1. Chapter 1

Gir was busy watching the angry monkey show and giggling like crazy when all of a sudden, he saw his master with a lot of rage in his eyes. Zim walked into the living room with bruises all over his body. His irken uniform messed up as well. "This is the worst day ever in the history of days, Gir" Zim hollered with anger. "My plan would have been perfect, if it wasn't for that stupid, big headed huuman!"

"Aw, don't be sad master" Gir said. "I know what'll make you feel better." Then he pulled a plush piggy out of nowhere and set it on Zim's head. Very annoyed, Zim knocked the piggy off. "I have no time for your foolishness, Gir." He said. "I need to figure out a plan on how to rid me of the dibstink foreverBut we'll have to think of one later"

So he sat down on the couch with Gir still sitting on the floor. The angry monkey show was just going off and professor membrane was on. "Greetings, everyone. Today, I will be introducing my latest invention. The Atomic Annihilator." The professor said. "But first, let's see if we can get any questions from our audience."

"For my birthday, my parents bought me a fish. But I wanted a dog. **I hate my new pet!** Is their any way the Atomic Annihilator can transform my fish, so it can be replaced with a dog?" a kid asked. "Hmm, interesting question." Prof. Membrane said. "Well the Atomic Annihilator can do many things, from switching the atoms and Genes around, to completely erasing them from existence. Let's just take it to the lab shall we?" He said.

"The scientist is going to be taking this dummy and will try to change its hair color. Zim then perks up as he watches the scientist on TV. "And voila, the hair color changed from brown to purple. Now, lets see what happens when they accidentally set it to annihilate." Prof. Membrane said.

"And, Kabam! The beam seems to have hit the dummy, leaving a few pieces of charcoal behind. So now you see what harm it can cause to all of man kind." Prof. Membrane warned. "So take my advice kids, and never try this at home"

Then the show turned to a commercial. "Hmm, that's it" Zim said with an idea forming in his mind. "Gir!" Gir then turned to his master. "Yes, my master" he said. "Gir, I'm gonna be going down to the Lab for a while. I have an amazing plan involve, though I may need some assistance." Zim said.

"I like piggies" Gir squealed.

"Just come on" Zim said.

So they both went down to the Lab. "Alright Gir, go ahead and bring me the tools. This going to be an amazing plan" Zim said with pride.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Finally" Zim sighed. "It's finished. Ok let's do some testing, shall we" Gir was busy spinning around on the floor and giggling. "Gir! Pay attention. We need to test this thing out to make sure it works! Zim said picking the gun up.

"Now, be amazed" he said as he began to aim it at his own personal dummy. Just then Gir went up to the laser gun and began to stare at a switch in awe. "Ooooo…What's this?!" he squealed curiously as he reached out to the switch. "Huh, what the…Gir what are you" but it was too late. Gir was already bust playing with the switch on the atomic annihilator.

He kept on switching it up and down. But when he switched it to Gender switcher, the switch broke. Zim of course heard the switch snap from the gun. "This can't be good" Zim said. "Gir, you have to stop this now. It's going out of control!" But Gir was too busy playing with it. "Sy_stem overload, system overload…systeeeem…overload" _the computers voice then transformed to a female voice.

"What in irk is going on! Zim said. "Huh, what the"

Just then Gir came towards him, riding on the gun, just as a beam shot out of the Gun and towards Zim

"Nooooo…" Zim shouted


	2. Chapter 2

Gir slowly walked up to his master. "Master?"

"Uh…What happened" Zim groaned, putting one hand to his head (or her head?).

Zim opened his eyes and found Gir's cyan eyes looking straight down at him. "Your Alive!" Gir shouted.

"GIR!GET OFF ME!!" Zim yelled, getting up and dusting himself(or herself, lol!) off. He then found Gir staring at him.

"…What?" Zim said, confused.

"MASTAHS A GIRLY!!!" Gir sang running around the lab.

"Gir, what are you talking about?! Have you lost your-(gasp)"

Zim reached up a hand to his throat. "My voice…what happened to my voice?" Gir giggled then held up a mirror to Zims face. Zim stood there shocked at the reflection. A female irken stared back at 'her'

"Oh My Tallest!" Zim said. "What on Irk is going on?"

Then he heard aloud 'bam!' and smelt smoke coming from the opposite direction. She turned her head to find the atomic annihilator smoking, almost catching on fire. Zim walked up to it and began to examine it.

"Why, Gir!" she said raising her voice. " Its gonna take weeks to fix this thing!"

Tears then formed in the sir's eyes. "I…uh, its okay, Gir. Just please don't touch anything next time, though. Now go watch the angry monkey or something while I figure out a way on how to repair this."

"MONKEHH!! Gir then cart wheeled out of the room.

Once Gir left, Zim started to look through the lab for the right parts to fix the invention. Then he stopped "Computer!"

"Whaaaaat?" said a very bored female voice.

"Set up the Atomic Annihilator" she said.

"I'm sorry but the Atomic Annihilator system is crashed and cannot be installed at the moment and-

"WHAT!?" Zim asked. "You mean I'm gonna be stuck like _this_!"

"Let me finish!" the computer said annoyed. " Anywho, the process will take up to twelve months or-

"TWELVE MONTHS!! That's a year!!"

"OR…or, just three weeks, if your lucky."

"Hmm, I guess three weeks is long enough. Better than a year" Zim said Shuddering at the thought of being stuck in a girls body for so long.

"Well, Zim has no time to waste!" she said pointing a finger in the air. "Computer! Get right to work! In the mean time I gotta figure out how I'm going to deal with this when I walk into that horrible learning facility.

I know this chapter's kinda short, but fear not! I have more ideas to come for part 3. ^_~

Part 2


End file.
